Compressors and pumps are commonly used to transfer mechanical energy to fluids. Some of these compressors and pumps have rotary designs, which can provide efficient and continuous energy transfer. However, these rotary designs are often complicated and expensive to manufacture and maintain.
One example of a rotary compressor is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0108438 (Kim et al.). The compressor includes a cylinder assembly having a compression space through which suction passages and discharge passages are connected. A slanted compression plate is installed in the compression space and divides the compression space into two parts. The slant plate is rotatably connected to a rotation driving unit. Vanes are located on both sides of the slant compression plate to separate each of the two partitioned compression spaces into a suction space and a compression space. As the compression plate rotates, the vanes slide along the compression plate so that the fluid enters the suction space while fluid in the compression space is compressed and discharged.
One problem with the compressor of Kim et al. is that it can be difficult to maintain seals around the suction space and compression space on each side of the compression plate. Furthermore, it can be difficult to perform maintenance on the vanes or the slanted compression plate in the event that either of them wears down or breaks.
In view of the above, there is a need of a new apparatus for compressing or pumping fluids.